1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to preventing the escape of noxious vapors during the dry cleaning of clothes and other fabrics. More particularly, the present invention involves a system for preventing the escape of residual dry cleaning fluid vapors from clothes when they are stored in a hamper immediately following dry cleaning.
2. Description of Related Art
Perchloroethylene (tetrachloroethylene) is a chlorinated hydrocarbon solvent which is commonly used in the dry cleaning of clothes and other fabrics. Perchloroethylene has a high molecular ratio of chlorine to carbon, making it non-flammable and non-explosive. It rapidly dissolves vegetable, animal, and mineral oils, greases, tars and resins. Accordingly, perchloroethylene has been considered an ideal solvent for dry cleaning and has been used in such processes since 1934.
Recent environmental concerns have made it essential that perchloroethylene not be allowed to escape from the dry cleaning facilities. Further, it is important that the exposure of employees to perchloroethylene within the facility also be minimized.
During the dry cleaning process, the clothes are situated with perchloroethylene within the dry cleaning apparatus. Upon completion of the cleaning process, substantially all of the perchloroethylene is removed from the clothes. However, when the clothes are removed from the dry cleaning machine, they still contain a residual amount of perchloroethylene. Typically, the clothes are placed within a hamper for short term storage prior to folding or further processing. The residual vapors of perchloroethylene remaining in the clothes when they are placed in the hamper is a potential source of undesirable noxious fumes. These fumes can escape into the cleaning facility and subsequently be dispersed into the environment. In addition, the escaping fumes may adversely affect the personnel operating the equipment over extended periods of time.
In view of the above considerations, it would be desirable to provide a system for preventing the escape of the perchloroethylene and any other noxious vapors from the dry cleaning hamper during the storage of clothes therein.